


Prank Wars

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Skyeward Month, Undercover lovers, w3d4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Prank Wars

**_Undercover Lovers AU:_ **

****

Ten years ago Prank Wars were banned from the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy grounds when one very nasty, but totally awesome prank pulled by a team of very infamous students resulted into Headmaster Fury’s bruised ego. 

But now that Fury is gone and with Natasha Romanoff on the wheel the Wars are back and more vicious than ever. 

 

**_Sci-Ops vs Spec-Op_ **

**_No rules._ **

**_Only one winner._**  

 

What happens when even the teachers join in?

Grant Ward and Skye Johnson are forced to seduce each other by their respective teams.

There’s only a small, teeny-tiny problem.

They’ve been going out in secret for months. 

This is going to be fun…


End file.
